Dangerous Cats
by Servant Indo
Summary: Ryou has a secret that the others are going to find out. And everyone is in love with the new band Dangerous Cats. What is the corrilation?


Indo: I couldn't help it! I just had to! I've been listening to a lot of music lately and I just found the song Higher Power by Boston, and I got this in my head! I hope you like it. Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs Higher Power by Boston or Grand Illusion by Styx.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ryou looked to his friends, hoping that they didn't notice the dark rings under his eyes. He'd been working way too hard. He smiled as Yuugi started babbling on about the newest band 'Dangerous Cats' and their concert that was that night. Yuugi and the gang wanted to get tickets, but for the teens, they were a little pricey. Ryou twitched his white tiger tail, grinning as his saw Yuugi's Aidi tail wag in excitement.

Ryou pulled an envelope from his pocket and held it out. "Hey, guys, this is for you." Yuugi took the envelope and opened it with a gasp.

"How? How did you acquire front row, backstage passes to 'Dangerous Cats'?" Yuugi questioned.

Ryou smirked. "I have my ways." Ryou watched in fascination as Katsuya's Golden Retriever tail wag as his saw Yuugi pull out 12 tickets, all with each of his friends' names on them.

Yuugi's eyes turned sad as he looked up, his tail drooping. "You're not going?"

Ryou chuckled. "Yea I'm going, I just didn't put my ticket in there!" _Little do they know that this concert is going to be one hell of a surprise for them._ "Hey guys, I got to get some where. I'll see ya guys tonight at the concert!" Ryou waved good-bye and left.

-3 hours later-

"Yes, we'll be set up by 8. Yes. Yes. No. No, Panther will be meeting us there. She has a few errands to run. Yes. Yes. Mmmmhmmmm. Bye." Ryou closed his black flip phone, sighing. Looking up, he pulled off his black sunglasses as he walked up to the stage that he was to be on in just 1 hour.

Walking to the back, Ryou walked to his changing room and glanced around to see if the other people he was to meet there were there yet. Ryou saw a young man with long black hair that he left down, twirling a pair of drumsticks. The man was wearing a pair of black leather pants and had a collar around his neck. On his chest was a tattoo of a puma and behind him swished a puma tail.

Shaking his head, Ryou turned to his door and opened it calling, "Hey Alex!" before walking into the room. Once inside, Ryou set to the task of getting ready.

-1 hour later, the start of the concert-

Yuugi and the gang were anxious about the start of the concert, but Ryou was still not there. The group looked to the stage as a man walked out. "Ladies and gentlemen. I'm pleased to introduce the DANGEROUS CATS!" The man ran off stage as the lights dimmed.

The guitar started to play. No one could see the group before them, but they knew it was 4 people, one on drums, one on bass, one on guitar, and one at the center microphone. Soon the song shifted and the guitar let out a long note. The man standing at the mic lifted his head up quickly, just as the light flashed on and Ryou let out the first notes.

Welcome to the Grand illusion

Come on in and see what's happening

Pay the price, get your tickets for the show

The stage is set, the band starts playing

Suddenly your heart is pounding

Wishing secretly you were a star

More guitar was played and Ryou sung more, swaying his leather-clad hips and swishing his white tiger tail. Close to him was a woman, the lead guitarist, that looked a lot like him, outfit and all except she had a panther tail.

But don't be fooled by the radio

The TV or the magazines

They show you photographs of how your life should be

But they're just someone else's fantasy

So if you think your life is complete confusion

Because you never win the game

Just remember that it's a Grand illusion

And deep inside we're all the same.

We're all the same...

So if you think your life is complete confusion

Because your neighbors got it made

Just remember that it's a Grand illusion

And deep inside we're all the same.

We're all the same...

America spells competition, join us in our blind ambition

Get yourself a brand new motor car

Someday soon we'll stop to ponder what on Earth's this spell we're under

We made the grade and still we wonder who the hell we are

Ryou smiled. And hollered something to his band mates, all smirking and started a new beat.

Let me love you

Take me home to your religion for the night

Let me touch you

Teach me how to see your vision through my eyes

Turn the pages

Tell my story, let me face another day

Safe embraces, I feel it comin' now

My captain's on his way.

Hey, my high power

The world is spinnin', but I'm not afraid

Yeah, give me the power It's the beginnin', the beginnin' of another day.

Yeah

Let me hold you

Take me back into the secrets of my mind

Let me know you

Come and save me Lord

Don't let me cross the line

Hey, my high power

The world is spinnin', but I'm not afraid

Yeah, give me the power It's the beginnin', the beginnin' of another day.

Ooh, let me love you

Ooh, let me love you

Hey, my Higher Power

The world is spinnin', but I'm not afraid

Yea, my Higher Power

It's the beginning of another day.

Hey, my Higher Power

The world is spinnin', but I'm not afraid

Yeah, my Higher Power

It's the beginnin' of another day.

Hey, my high power

The world is spinnin', but I'm not afraid

Yeah, give me the power It's the beginnin', the beginnin' of another day.

Hey, my high power

The world is spinnin', but I'm not afraid

Yeah, give me the power It's the beginnin', the beginnin' of another day.

Yea, yea, yea.

Ryou smirked and after singing a few more songs, switching off with the guitarist and a couple times playing the piano, Ryou and the band left for the back stage which the group quickly dashed for. Once they opened the door to Ryou's dressing room, they were full of questions. "Why didn't you tell us?" "How long were you going to keep this from us?" "Why is she in here?" Katsuya had asked the last question and that was when everyone else noticed the guitarist sitting in the room on a stool, polishing her guitar.

Ryou smirked yet again that day and said proudly, "This is my fiancée. Indo, this is my group of friends. Guys, this is Indo. Ryou smirked. Katsuya feinted. "Good Ra, I love my job." Ryou stated.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Indo: So, did you like it? I know its short, but it was written at 10:30 at night… I know… again. But I do hope you like it! Please read and review! I know Ryou would love it if you did!

Ryou: -Looks up from his piano- What about me?

Indo: Nothing dear!

Ryou: Okay! –Goes back to playing Moonlight Sonata-

Indo: Please review!


End file.
